Purificado por el Fuego
by Laguna Sue
Summary: Continuación de Sentimientos de un corazón helado... Han pasado 6 años desde que Toshiro dejo a Karin en la azotea de su casa con un corazón roto y una promesa para si misma, Toshiro parece no haberla olvidado pero... y la Kusosaki a el? Un nuevo enemigo aparecerá, un misterioso shinigami y dos viejos amigos del Hitsugaya
1. Dos extraños caídos del cielo

**Hola de nuevo, aqui Sue con una nueva historia continuacion de Sentimientos de un corazon helado, espero les guste este cap de introduccion, espero no tardar con el proximo.**

 **gracias a todos por sus reviews en mi anterior fic, de verdad me senti amada XD**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente, de lo contrario Toshiro seria todo mio n.n) son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

* * *

DOS EXTRAÑOS CALLENDO DEL CIELO

En la ciudad de Karakura, sobre una pequeña colina se encontraba un muchacho de unos 20 o tal vez 21 años de edad, estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, su cabello era de un inusual blanco; vestía una camisa de manga corta color negro y un pantalón blanco con zapatos de igual color.

\- .. Karin – soltó en un suspiro

Habían pasado ya 6 largos años desde la última vez que Hitsugaya Toshiro había estado en aquella ciudad y no es que no le hubieran encomendado ir allí, si no que buscaba cualquier excusa para no hacerlo, pero este día no había logrado escaparse, realmente no quería estar allí, tenía fuertes motivos que aunque no fueran conocidos por todos para él era muy muy importantes. Parecía despreocupado pero de momento algo lo inquieto.

Abrió los ojos al notar una perturbación en el ambiente… una gran grieta se formó en el cielo

\- garganta? – pensó en alto el joven albino

De aquella gran grieta salieron dos personas cayendo y gritando fuertemente

\- arrancar – dijo con un poco de molestia y el ceño fruncido, se dirigió al lugar donde caerían los susodichos dejando atrás su gigai

Mientras tanto…

\- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – dos jóvenes de unos 20 años caían a toda velocidad por los cielos de la ciudad Karakura

\- esto es tu culpa! – gritaba el chico

\- amortigua el golpe y cállate! – le contesto la chica

\- Porque yo?, tú fuiste la de la fantástica idea

\- fue tu culpa por retarme

\- yo nunca te rete!

\- claro que sí, dijiste que sería muy difícil

\- eso no fue un reto!

\- cállate y sálvame!

\- … - un fuerte golpe resonó en las calles

\- no estuvo tan mal – dijo la chica una vez en el suelo

\- dilo tú que caíste sobre mi x.x – el pobre chico estaba debajo de la chica todo atolondrado

\- es tu deber como hombre – se defendió la mujer sacudiendo su atuendo

\- claro… solo cuando te conviene – respondió ya repuesto del golpe y levantándose

\- dónde estamos?

\- dímelo tu… fuiste quien nos trajo hasta aquí

\- mmmm déjame pensar – dijo llevando uno de sus dedos a su barbilla

\- no sabes dónde estamos verdad?

\- no TT-TT

* * *

 **por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el capitulo completo consulta la dirección en mi perfil**

 **gracias por comprender**


	2. Encuentro

**Aquí** **el segundo cap de este Fic...**

 **gracias por sus Review en mi anterior cap, de verdad que las adoro, se que el cap anterior fue muy corto, pero fue hecho asi para dejar un pequeño suspenso XD**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Este fic es un pequeño crossover con Naruto; porque no lo pongo en esa categoria? bueno, por 3 razones**

 **1.- los personajes de Naruto no tienen que ver con la trama de la historia**

 **2.- los personajes no aparecen, solo algunos conceptos de la serie**

 **3.- si lo hago, el fic no figurara para aumentar los HK**

 **En mi perfil podrán encontrar una historia llamada ESCAPE que narra como se conocieron los personajes**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **Los conceptos correspondientes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

ENCUENTRO

Tres jóvenes caminaban por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura

Uno de ellos era Hitsugaya Toshiro; tenía cabello blanco, hermosos ojos color turquesa y una piel tostada, vestía una camisa de manga corta color negro y pantalones blancos con zapatos de igual color, caminaba mirando atentamente un teléfono celular, a su izquierda iba una chica Uzumaki Hikari; de cabello rojo y ojos lapislázuli vestía una playera de tirantes negra con una sudadera naranja por encima de esta con franjas negras a los costados, portaba un short negro con unas botas del mismo color, a la izquierda de la chica un joven Hitsugaya Takeshi; de cabello y ojos negros como la noche, llevaba una playera azul cielo y por encima de esta una camisa azul marino así mismo un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

\- así que Hikari los trajo aquí por error? – hablo el albino sin dejar de mirar el teléfono tecleando una y otra vez

\- sí, es tan necia que ejecuto la técnica sin saber siquiera el destino al que fuéramos a parar– contesto el pelinegro

\- Takeshi… - hablo calmada la Uzumaki - cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que… ES TU CULPA! – grito la pelirroja poniéndose enfrente de los dos hombres haciendo que estos pararan su andar

Flash back

 _Caminando por las calles de Konoha encontramos a una joven pareja discutiendo_

 _\- entiende Hikari, es imposible que se pueda hacer algo así – hablaba el joven de cabello negro, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón._

 _\- como lo sabes, no lo has intentado – contesto la chica que lo acompañaba, llevaba las manos enlazadas detrás de la nuca y al igual que su compañero hablaba calmadamente_

 _\- teóricamente se necesita una enorme cantidad de chacra y reiryoku cosa que no tenemos – paro en seco el chico_

 _\- yo si – dijo como si nada la pelirroja señalándose a sí misma_

 _\- hace mucho que perdiste la capacidad de generar tal cantidad de energía – le refuto su acompañante_

 _\- pero aun puedo juntarla y almacenarla – menciono alzando los hombros_

 _\- en este lugar es casi imposible que en una vida puedas juntar esa cantidad – comenzó de nuevo su andar – son raros los ninja que poseen energía espiritual y son aún menos los que saben utilizarla_

 _\- lo hare… ya veras, te probare que es posible viajar a otras dimensiones – grito Hikari con el puño en alto_

 _\- es posible, Sasuke lo ha hecho, igual Kakashi o Naruto y demás pero fue gracias al rinnegan no al jutsu que dices_

 _\- lo hare! – dijo alzando las manos hacia el cielo y rebasando corriendo al Hitsugaya_

 _Poco después_

 _El joven azabache entrenaba en el bosque cuando una voz en aumento detrás de si lo desconcentro_

 _\- Takeshi! Te dije que lo haría – llego corriendo la joven Uzumaki derribando al chico en cuestión_

 _\- estás loca Hikari – grito el joven debajo de la mensionada_

 _\- ven conmigo – dijo levantándose y jalándolo de la mano_

 _Al llegar a la casa de la chica vio varios kunai clavados por toda la estancia en forma de círculo y al centro una especie de sello donde ambos se pararon_

 _\- espera aquí… - hablo la Uzumaki_

 _\- que vas a hacer?_

 _La chica hizo una serie de sellos que Takeshi desconocía y posteriormente y enorme vórtice apareció en el techo jalándolos en el acto_

 _\- aaaaaaaaa – gritaron ambos al verse cayendo sobre una ciudad_

Fin del flash back

\- … - suspiro el capitán – creo que lo importante ahora es encontrar la forma de que vuelvan – Toshiro cerro el teléfono y siguió caminando – no pueden volver usando la misma técnica?

* * *

 **por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el capitulo completo consulta la dirección en mi perfil**

 **gracias por comprender**


	3. Investigación

**Hola, yo aquí reportandome con un nuevo capitulo**

 **karin-chan150301: gracias, trato de esforzarme lo mas que puedo**

 **katiti: en este cap trato de explicar por que su interés, espero que se entienda jeje**

 **MikeRyder16: siempre me ha gustado leer a Toshiro celoso jeje por eso quise ponerlo asi, yo espero poder sorprenderte**

 **HadaDeCuentos: Gracias por tus concejos, tratare de seguirlos aunque no prometo que sea de la noche a la mañana, a veces es difícil dejar las costumbres jeje pero paso a paso se llega a la meta**

 **Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo**

 **Espero les guste este cap**

* * *

INVESTIGACIÓN

En una tienda de variedades ubicada en la ciudad de Karakura un grupo de personas platicaba con un hombre de cabello rubio con un sombrero a rayas y vestimenta casual.

– Urahara – saludo el albino al hombre que tenía frente a si

– Hitsugaya taicho, que milagro que viene por aquí ( _N/A: vine a traerle este humilde regalo… ¿no gusta pasar a tomar una tasita de café?... ¿no será mucha molestia?… claro que no pase usted… después de usted jajajaja el chavo del ocho, no me pude resistir)_

– Es una misión – limito a decir el capitán con su típica mirada seria esperando que la respuesta fuera suficiente para el hombre pero conociéndolo el querría saber un poco mas

– hace seis años que no se le ve por estos rumbos – insistió el rubio tapando su indiscreta sonrisa con el abanico que acostumbraba a llevar siempre consigo

– Es un asunto complicado – dijo casi en un suspiro el albino

– Por supuesto… - contesto Urahara - y ¿quiénes son sus amigos? – pregunto mirando a los dos jóvenes shinobi detrás del capitán

– Vienen del mundo shinobi, están perdidos – contesto el capitán volteando a ver también a los chicos que solo saludaban con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

– Algo así – dijo Takeshi en un suspiro cansado y con la mirada baja

– ¿el mundo shinobi? – pregunto curioso Kisuke a lo que los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y este sonrió tras su abanico – interesante

– Espero que puedan quedarse aquí por unos días – dijo Toshiro y todos voltearon a verlo de nuevo

– siempre son bienvenidos los clientes – contesto el rubio, su sonrisa tomo un aire tenebroso para los presentes

– ¿Clientes?- pregunto en un susurro Hikari a Takeshi

– Pasen, pasen – dijo Urahara alentando a los presentes a entrar a la tienda con el movimiento se su abanico

– Presiento que esto es una clase de trampa – dijo Hikari tomando del brazo a Takeshi y entrando detrás de Toshiro y Matsumoto

– yo también – contesto en un susurro Takeshi con una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca

Una vez adentro

– ¿Gustan una taza de té? – pregunto Urahara a sus visitantes con la tetera en manos

– Si, gracias – contestaron los presentes

– Tomen asiento – señalo el rubio a una pequeña mesa redonda al centro de la habitación en la que estaban

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa y platicaron amenamente por un rato hablando de lo nuevo en la sociedad de almas o de las cosas que hacían en el mundo shinobi, técnicas y de más que parecían del interés de Urahara como hombre de ciencia que era

– Necesito hablar con Matsumoto de algo importante – dijo levantándose de la mesa una vez terminado su te el capitán – ¿puedes prestarme alguna habitación desocupada?

– claro, pueden pasar a cualquier habitación que guste capitán – contesto Urahara

– Gracias – dijo el albino saliendo de la habitación seguido de la rubia teniente

– Con permiso – se despidió de todos Rangiku seguida por las miradas de los tres restantes en la habitación

En otra habitación

El Hitsugaya cerró la puerta de una habitación con paredes café y tatami verde totalmente vacía, suspiro ante lo que iba a platicar con su teniente, que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos de lo feo y simple que era la decoración en la tienda para los gustos de una mujer como ella

– y bien Matsumoto? – comenzó el capitán

– que sucede taicho? – pregunto una desatendida Rangiku a lo que el albino solo frunció el seño

– ibas a contarme sobre los Kurosaki – dijo en un suspiro Toshiro

– porque su interés taicho? – miro a su capitán con una picara sonrisa

– Por algo sucedido hoy – atino a decir el capitán – no daré más explicaciones

– no será que solo quiere saber de Karin-chan? – la rubia acentuó mas su sonrisa y se acercó al albino dándole empujoncitos con el codo – he, he?

– MATSUMOTO! – la vena en la frente del joven albino creció a niveles descomunales dando un grito que retumbo en toda la tienda

– bien, bien taicho, no se esponje… – dijo calmadamente la teniente sacudiendo las manos frente a si, el capitán recobro la postura y acomodo su haori – esto es lo que se… – suspiro y tomo aire – hace seis años Kurosaki Ichigo dejo su vida en Karakura para ser nombrado capitán del octavo escuadrón del Gotei 13

– Eso ya lo sé Matsumoto – dijo el joven presente cruzando los brazos

– espere taicho…– regaño la rubia – Ichigo inicio una relación formal con Kuchiki Rukia con la cual se casó hace tres años y tiene una pequeña llamada Natsuki de dos años de edad y su gemelo Souta – dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo ademan de estirar las mejillas de los pequeños mencionados a lo que el albino solo atino con negar con la cabeza – Kurosaki Isshin se quedó en la ciudad con sus dos hijas menores – menciono levantando el índice - pero exactamente hace un año se encontró a su difunta esposa en el Rukongai y dentro de poco se mudara al seireitei con ella – corazoncitos aparecieron a su alrededor mientras juntaba las manos frente a su pecho – donde tomara lugar como capitán del escuadrón trece cedido por Ukitake Jūshirō quien se retiró para ser solo consultor del capitán-comandante – respiro agitadamente luego de decir todo lo anterior casi de corrido

– Eso también ya lo sé Matsumoto – dijo el capitán con el ceño fruncido

– espere, aun no acabo – volvió a tomar aire – las gemelas tienen permiso de entrar al seireitei con su familia a pesar de no ser shinigami pero se negaron pues quieren terminar sus estudios en el mundo humano – Toshiro pareció poner especialmente atención cuando las Kurosaki fueron nombradas por su teniente – Su hermano y su familia visitan Karakura cada fin de semana. Las Kurosaki estudian medicina, Yuzu-chan pediatría y Karin-chan terapia física. Ambas tienen una gran cantidad de reiatsu pero hasta la fecha lo tiene controlado y no han dado problemas con respecto a ese tema.

* * *

 **por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el capitulo completo consulta la dirección en mi perfil**

 **gracias por comprender**


	4. La verdad

**hola, después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a aparecerme... les debo una disculpa u.u**

 **espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **Los personajes de bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **Los conceptos correspondientes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

LA VERDAD

La noche transcurría tranquilamente como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Karakura, eran pasadas las doce de la noche y todos dormían plácidamente, excepto un albino de ojos turquesa.

Pip-pip-pip-pip-pip comenzó a sonar el celular de Hitsugaya Toshiro, quien aún se encontraba recostado sobre el tejado de la tienda del sombrerero loco, sus brazos estaban debajo de su cabeza sosteniéndola un poco mientras miraba las estrellas en lo alto del cielo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Miro el teléfono y levanto la tapita de este – ¿un hollow? – Volteo a ambos lados esperando sentir el reiatsu del dichoso monstruo – no siento ningún reiatsu, daré un vistazo de igual modo – se levantó y sacudió sus ropas para después salir de un salto rumbo al lugar que marcaba el aparato

Una vez llego a su destino diviso a un hombre de mediana estatura con la piel blanca como la nieve y vestido del mismo color, con una túnica que lo cubría de pies hasta el cuello de la cual solo sobresalían unas botas negras, sobre la cabeza portaba un pedazo de lo que alguna vez había sido la máscara de un hollow en forma de serpiente

– ¡Es un arrancar! – Dijo para si el capitán – como llego un arrancar hasta aquí – se cuestionaba viendo al arrancar destruyendo todo a su paso mientras las personas salían de sus casas pensando que un terrible sismo azotaba la ciudad.

– Taicho, me llego la alerta – llego la teniente de la décima, una mujer de figura voluptuosa – ¿todo está bien taicho? – Pregunto al albino pero no obtuvo respuesta de él así que volteo a ver lo que miraba su capitán – ¡¿Qué-que es eso?!

– Un arrancar – respondió serio el Hitsugaya a su teniente que volteo a verlo sorprendida mientras este no apartaba la vista de la figura frente a el

– Pensé que ya habíamos hecho un trato con ellos – dijo la rubia – ellos se quedarían en hueco mundo, no necesitan venir a Karakura

– No es normal – hablo el albino ignorando lo que su teniente había dicho – los arrancar son seres consientes, pero este… – hizo una pausa mientras seguía observando el comportamiento del arrancar – está devastando todo a su paso como un hollow común en busca de almas para comerse

– Parece como si estuviera siendo controlado por algo – la teniente hablo mientras analizaba la situación al igual que su capitán

– No importa – dijo Toshiro desenvainando su katana y frunciendo más el ceño, si es que esto era posible – tenemos que pararlo… – diciendo esto empuño su zanpakuto con ambas manos – Sōten ni zase ¡Hyorinmaru! – grito el capitán mientras se lanzaba al ataque del arrancar quien igualmente desenvaino su zanpakuto para defenderse

– Unare ¡Haineko! – grito Matsumoto y salió a la ayuda del Hitsugaya en batalla

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara todos dormían cuando un fuerte temblor se hizo presente en toda la ciudad, despertando a todos

– ¿Qué fue eso? – despertó Takeshi de un salto al sentir el sismo volteo a ambos lados y vio a su compañera sentada sobre el futon con cara somnolienta.

– Parece que alguien está teniendo una buena pelea – Hikari se restregaba los ojos del cansancio y después los estiraba tratando de despertar completamente cuando de repente de abrazo a las piernas y comenzó a temblar mientras escondía su cabeza entre las rodillas

– Hikari, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto su compañero al ver su estado, se acercó a ella y se arrodillo quedando a la misma altura mientras posaba su mano izquierda en la espalda de ella

\- alguien está liberando demasiada energía – dijo ella forzadamente sin dejar de abrazarse a sí misma – no puedo… a-aguantarlo

– El sello está comenzando a absorber la energía que se está liberando – dijo el azabache mirando por la ventana a su lado y de nuevo a su compañera

– Tienes que ir ayudar – escucho hablar a la pelirroja – yo iré en un momento – lo miro con cara decidida

– pero…

– Es Toshiro – no dejo terminar de hablar al chico y continuo – no podrá solo – su mirada cambio a una de preocupación

– Él es un capitán – refuto el Hitsugaya – dudo que necesite ayuda – finalizo con una sonrisa

– En el mundo de los vivos tienen una restricción de poder, ¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo la pelirroja con una ceja alzada sin dejar de mirar a Takeshi

– Solo puede usar el 20% de su poder – recordó el azabache y puso una mirada seria

– Y eso será un problema con lo que sea que este peleando – miro hacia el frente aun sosteniendo sus rodillas – tienes que ir a ayudarlo

– Está bien – dicho esto salió de un salto por la ventana dejando sola a la Uzumaki en la habitación, quien después de unos segundos se puso de pie y camino hacia dicha ventana mirando hacia afuera

––––

En el campo de batalla la oscuridad de la noche resguardaba una intensa pelea entre el capitán y teniente de la décima división contra un poderoso arrancar, un cansado Toshiro sostenía su zanpakuto con ambas manos parado sobre uno de los tejados de la ciudad Karakura, tenía algunos rasguños por todos lados y respiraba cansadamente, a su lado estaba su teniente también con la katana sostenida con ambas manos y un poco peor que su capitán le costaba mantenerse de pie, frente a ellos flotando en el aire se encontraba su contrincante sin ningún rasguño y fresco como lechuga

* * *

 **por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el capitulo completo consulta la dirección en mi perfil**

 **gracias por comprender**


	5. Cita Desastrosa

**y me vuelvo a aparecer n.n,**

 **lamento la tardanza jeje pero aquí me tienen con el capitulo numero 5 n.n**

 **espero que les guste**

 **los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

 **los conceptos correspondientes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto**

* * *

CITA DESASTROSA

Atardecía ya en la ciudad de Karakura, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y el cielo comenzaba a matizarse de naranja, las calles aún se veían llenas de gente de todas las edades pero los parques comenzaban a vaciarse de aquellos niños que los ocupaban, en lo alto de una colina se divisaban a dos jóvenes mujeres que bajaban por el largo camino inmersas en un pequeño silencio, habían pasado varias horas platicando en la residencia de los Kurosaki sobre la vida de las gemelas en los últimos seis años y al ir atardeciendo la joven Uzumaki debía regresar a donde se estaba hospedando después de su pequeño accidente interdimencional, ambas iban en silencio total hasta que una de ellas hablo.

– Gracias por acompañarme de regreso a la tienda del sombrerero loco – dijo por fin una de las chicas, de cabellos rojos y ojos azules – comenzaba a pensar que regresaría sola y bueno, al no saber el camino terminaría perdiéndome – rio de forma nerviosa llevando una de sus manos tras su nuca

– no puedo creer que salieras de allí sin saber cómo regresar – contesto su acompañante, una bella joven de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color – sí que eres despistada – menciono, a lo que su acompañante solo frunció el ceño.

– Pues veras… – dijo volviendo a poner ambos brazos a los lados – Salí tan deprisa que la verdad no pensé en eso

Ambas siguieron su camino nuevamente en completo silencio, por un momento la pelinegra se perdió en el matiz del atardecer sobre aquella colina.

– ¿sucede algo Karin? – pregunto la Uzumaki al ver la mirada perdida de su acompañante

– No es nada, solo… – hizo una pausa y suspiro – recordé algo, no importa

Una voz saco a ambas de aquella pequeña conversación cuando el nombre de la pelirroja provino desde arriba.

– ¡Hikari!

– ¿Toshiro? – pregunto asombrada la pelirroja cuando vio caer de un árbol cercano y de un salto a un joven de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos turquesa (cabe decir que Toshiro iba en su gigai)

– ¡llevamos horas buscándote! – Dijo un tanto agitado – ¿dónde demonios estabas?

– ¿llevamos? – fue lo único que respondió

– Por fin te encontramos – se escuchó otra voz cayendo al lado del albino

– ¡Takeshi! – Nuevamente se sorprendió la pelirroja, dando un pequeño salto al ver a su pareja presente un joven de cabellos negros alborotados y ojos ónix – te dije que no le dijeras nada – le dijo un momento después en forma de reproche

– ¿decirme que? – pregunto el albino

– Tuve que decirle que habías salido a dar una vuelta – dijo apresuradamente el azabache – el pregunto por ti cuando se dio cuenta de que habías dejado la tienda – completo el joven

– Ya – contesto la Uzumaki una vez comprendió la mentira que le había dicho el pelinegro al albino – no debí salir tan de repente

– Como vimos que no regresabas pensé que ya te habías perdido – dijo de manera seria el joven capitán – así que salimos a buscarte

– Pues ya ven que no estoy en problemas – dijo de manera un poco arrogante la pelirroja – encontré a una amiga que estuvo dispuesta a acompañarme de regreso – señalo con la mirada a la Kurosaki que se había quedado observando la conversación aun al lado de la pelirroja

El capitán Hitsugaya entro en cuenta de la compañía que tenían y solo atino a observar a la pelinegra de pies a cabeza como queriendo grabar en su memoria cada detalle de la joven que tenía al frente, cuando se percató de la mirada que esta le dirigía solo pudo suspirar

– Kurosaki – quiso llamarla por su nombre pero no sabía si sería apropiado debido a los términos en los que se había llevado la última conversación que habían tenido

– Hitsugaya – fue lo que contesto la pelinegra igualmente de manera seria y un tanto molesta

– Vaya forma de saludar – dijo de manera irónica Takeshi – apenas nos conocemos

– Se refiere a Toshiro – le respondió en un murmullo la Uzumaki a su compañero a lo que él solo la miro

– Ya – asintió con la cabeza – por eso no nos gusta llamarnos por el apellido

– Bueno al parecer ya tienes a alguien más que te acompañe Hikari – hablo nuevamente la pelinegra dando media vuelta – así que es mejor que me despida

– Espera Karin – la detuvo Hikari y la Kurosaki volvió a dar media vuelta

– ¿qué sucede? – pregunto con una ceja en alto

– Creo que es mejor que arregles las cosas con Toshiro – le dijo seriamente la Uzumaki – tienen mucho de qué hablar

– yo no tengo nada que arreglar con el – dijo con el ceño fruncido la Kurosaki y miro a los ojos al Hitsugaya albino

– ¿enserio? – le pregunto Hikari haciendo que la mirara a ella – yo creo que si tienen que hablar

– a menos que tú quieras decir algo – la reto cruzando los brazos a lo que Hikari solo cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro

– Ya te había aclarado mi punto de vista sobre nuestra conversación – dijo aun con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados – es necesario que tú lo hagas – nuevamente la miro

– En ese caso yo no tengo nada más que agregar – sentencio la Kurosaki

– claro que tienes – dijo ya un poco molesta la Uzumaki y tomo del brazo a Takeshi – vámonos Takeshi

– Pero esto podría ponerse bueno – replico el pelinegro

– Dije vámonos, ellos tienen cosas que hablar – dicho esto último ambos salieron de un salto de allí

– Está bien – se escuchó la voz resignada del acompañante de la Uzumaki

– te mostrare una heladería que vi de paso… tengo ganas de un helado de chocolate

En aquella colina solo quedaron dos de los cuatro jóvenes, ambos se miraban a los ojos inmersos en un incómodo silencio, se miraron a los ojos, negro vs turquesa pero ambos reflejaban un sentimiento diferente, por alguna razón los ojos del joven capitán reflejaban tristeza y dolor y los de la Kurosaki un profundo resentimiento y enojo

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que el joven albino decidió hablar esperando que esa chica al frente de él no se decidiera por golpearlo o escapar, él ya había escapado demasiado tiempo y ahora quería hablar con ella y arreglar la amistada perdida que había dejado atrás hace ya seis largos años pero… no sabía si su amistad sería suficiente, el aun quería algo mas

* * *

 **por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el capitulo completo consulta la dirección en mi perfil**

 **gracias por comprender**


	6. Las puertas se cierran

**siento mucho la tardanza**

 **me reporto con un nuevo cap**

 **los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **los conceptos correspondientes al mundo de Naruto pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

SE CIERRAN LAS PUERTAS

Pov Toshiro

Lo sabía, lo presentía, siempre lo sentí, por algo tenia esta gran confusión en la cabeza, pero había algo que me impedía corroborar lo que sentía y ahora sé lo que es, ella despertó también su poder Quincy.

Después de que Hikari me contara todo lo que había pasado en casa de Karin no pude pegar en ojo en toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente salí corriendo de la tienda de Urahara en búsqueda de la Kurosaki para que ella misma corroborara todo lo que había escuchado, sabía que la Uzumaki sabia más de la cuenta, por algo había llegado tan nerviosa la noche anterior y ahora me doy cuenta que ella no decía nada porque sabía que era deber de Karin decírmelo, sin embargo algo la hizo cambiar de opinión, estoy feliz de que me lo haya contado.

Al salir de la tienda utilice toda la velocidad de mi shunpo para llegar a la residencia Kurosaki pero al llegar solo encontré al que alguna vez fue mi capitán fuera de la clínica, Kurosaki Isshin… me recibió como solía hacerlo en mi época de tercero al mando, con un estrangulador abrazo comparado solo con los de mi teniente.

– ¡Toshiro! – Grito mi capitán – Que gusto verte – la verdad pensé que me recibiría con una patada o algo peor al saber lo que le hice a su hija

– El gusto es mío capitán – le conteste con una leve sonrisa, extraño en mi pero la verdad estaba feliz de ver nuevamente al capitán que tanto admire

– vamos Shiro-chan, ya no tienes que llamarme capitán y lo sabes – es verdad que nunca me ha gustado que me llamen Shiro-chan pero es difícil contradecir a Kurosaki Isshin

– Para mí siempre será mi capitán – deje de lo más normal – además, estoy al tanto de que tomara el puesto de capitán en el treceavo escuadrón

– Es cierto – me volvió a sonreír – he esperado muchos años para volver a ver a mi querida Masaki – su cara mostraba entusiasmo

– estoy muy contento por usted

– Gracias – me dijo y su cara por un momento mostro seriedad – y dime ¿qué te trae a visitar a tu querido excapitán?

– Bueno la verdad venía a ver a Karin – trate de no sonar tan nervioso como me sentía

– Así que por fin le dirás la verdad – acaso él sabía lo que venía a hacer

– ¿que? – fue lo único que pude articular en ese momento, mis manos comenzaban a sudar

– acaso piensas que no se la razón de porque dejaste a mi hija hace seis años – a pesar de recordar mis razones, mi calma volvió un poco cuando el menciono aquello

– Yo, lo siento – la culpa comenzó a invadirme aún más de lo que ya lo hacía pero aun así mi rostro seguía serio y no pude seguir mirándolo

– Sé que piensas que hiciste lo correcto – me dijo y la mirada volvió hacia el con intriga, el capitán Shiba seguía sorprendiéndome en la manera de como conseguía saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

– no podía obligarla a dejar a su familia

– ¿y ahora que piensas? – su pregunta me saco un poco de lugar – su familia ahora estará en la sociedad de almas

– pero Yuzu aun…– no me dejo terminar la oración

– Yuzu ha decidido quedarse aquí por Yukio – ¿Yuzu y Yukio? Pensé en ese momento

– Yukio? Pensé que Voralberna salía con Karin

– ¿quién te dijo eso? – en el rostro del capitán se formó una sonrisa burlona y pude ver que aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse

– No importa ya – mi ceño se frunció con molestia y al parecer él lo noto al instante pues su sonrisa burlona se convirtió en una más sincera

– Yukio es un buen muchacho, quiere y protege a Yuzu como nadie más, Karin lo ve como un hermano y yo como un hijo, incluso Ichigo lo acepta

– ¿Kurosaki?

– ¿difícil de creer no? Ichigo es protector con sus hermanas y a pesar de que siempre mantendrá esa actitud de no aceptar que nadie se les acerque, sabe admitir cuando alguien es bueno para ellas

– Karin nunca dejaría a Yuzu sola – trate de evadir el tema del rubio adinerado

– Karin quiere a su hermana al igual que todos y sabe que nunca estará sola, Yukio estará con ella, pero Karin se ha cerrado a aceptar a alguien más, ella aún sigue queriéndote – ¿me quiere? ¿En verdad me quiere aun después de todo lo que le hice pasar?

– yo… no se – fue lo único que salió de mi boca, no pude articular palabra alguna de mas

– ¿tu aun la quieres? – escuche preguntar a Isshin e inmediatamente le conteste

* * *

 **por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el capitulo completo consulta la dirección en mi perfil**

 **gracias por comprender**


	7. Pasado

PASADO

– ¿quién eres tú? – pregunto Karin a la mujer que había aparecido al centro de la habitación

La mujer vestía un largo vestido negro pegado al cuerpo y de manga larga, pero con la espalda descubierta, su cabello era rubio, largo hasta la cintura y sin flequillo que dejaba ver solo una de sus ojeras, era una mujer hermosa de tez blanca y sonriente aun así sus ojos grises no mostraban emoción alguna.

– ¿fuiste tú quien hizo todo esto? – pregunto el capitán de la décima – identifícate – exigió al ver que la mujer no hablaba y no dejaba de sonreír

– ¿que acaso no se acuerda de mi capitán? – pregunto la mujer borrando su sonrisa y llevando una de sus blancas manos al pecho

– ... – el capitán no respondió y apretó más fuertemente su zanpakuto

– lastima cruelmente el corazón de esta linda mujer – dijo la rubia con falso pesar y haciendo una mueca de tristeza

– ¿quién eres? – volvió a preguntar Toshiro, pero al no obtener respuesta ataco a la mujer pasando a través de ella

– no, no, no capitán – negó la mujer con el dedo índice – ni siquiera intente atacar solo desperdiciara su fuerza – sonrió nuevamente

– es una clase de holograma – dijo Hikari que hasta ahora solo había quedado observando

– que lista – la mujer la miro y Takeshi se puso por enfrente de la pelirroja

– ¿qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto el albino

– venganza por supuesto – sonrió la mujer haciendo un ademan con las manos marcando la obviedad de su voz

– que cliché – bufo Karin

– déjeme recordarle quien soy capitán – dijo de lo más calmada la mujer

Flash back

Seis años antes

En la sociedad de almas un Senkaimon se abrió en el medio de la noche dejando pasar a través de si al capitán y teniente de la décima división.

La mirada del capitán debatía entre su natural seriedad con una de enojo y otra de tristeza, de vez en cuando murmuraba una que otra palabra poco entendible y sus puños se cerraban contantemente marcando de blanco sus nudillos, al llegar a los cuarteles de la décima división su teniente se armó de valor varias veces para preguntarle por lo sucedido horas antes en la ciudad de Karakura, pero todas esas veces el semblante del albino bajaba de nuevo sus fuerzas no pudiendo hablar del tema.

Por fin llegaron a la oficina del capitán y antes de salir por la puerta de la misma la rubia por fin hablo.

– ¿está bien taicho? – pregunto ella con voz tranquila y un poco apagada

– si Rangiku – dijo el con su característica voz fría

– será mejor que preparemos el reporte de para entregarlo al capitán comandante – dijo ella yendo directo a su escritorio, fuera de todo pronóstico, esta vez sí tenía ganas de trabajar

– enseguida lo haré – dijo él y fue directo a escribir ese reporte

Dos semanas después

Toshiro no había salido de su oficina ni siquiera a sus entrenamientos matutinos, incluso a las reuniones de capitanes había puesto excusas tontas que nadie se creía ya, muchos se preguntaban qué es lo que le había pasado y a su teniente ya se le estaban acabando las ridículas historias con las que solía excusar a su capitán frente a sus subordinados, incluso ella ya se estaba preocupando de mas

– hola capitán – escucho el albino a las puertas de su oficina

Últimamente estaba de un humor que congelaría hasta el mismísimo infierno y alguien entrando a su oficina sin anunciarse primero solo lo sacaba más de sus casillas

– ¿quién eres tú? – pregunto casi escupiendo las palabras

– quinto al mando de la duodécima división Okami Yugao – se presentó la mujer frente a si

Una mujer de cabellos rubios levantados en un chongo con mechones a los lados, sus ojos grises eran espectaculares y resaltaban la belleza que poseía, vestía la clásica bata blanca de los laboratorios de la doceava división y sonreía de tal forma que molestaba al albino capitán.

– estas en instalaciones de la décima división – le dijo mirando de nuevo a los papeles sobre su escritorio – necesitas un permiso y no lo tienes – dijo sin volver a mirarla

– lo siento capitán – se disculpó Okami – Venía a hablar con usted – paso de largo hasta sentarse en una de las sillas situadas frente al escritorio

Toshiro la miro con cara de "quien te ha dado permiso de sentarte "pero la mujer solo lo miro pronunciando su sonrisa

– ¿que se te ofrece? – la miro resignado y soltó todo lo que estaba haciendo

– leí su informe de la última misión que tuvo en Karakura – comenzó ella a hablar –y es muy interesante

– al punto – ordeno el capitán

– según el informe – continuo Yugao – usted le dio las hermanas Kurosaki unos mm – debatió tratando de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba – artefactos que mantendrían al margen su reiatsu absorbiendo el excedente que pudieran presentar

– es para mantenerlas a salvo d los hollow – contesto Hitsugaya

– eso lo tengo entendido – dijo ella – pero quisiera saber el material del que están hechos – la mujer detuvo su plática esperando con ansias que el capitán respondiera a su petición

– no tengo porque decirte eso – el capitán contesto sin titubear y volvió a sus labores con el papeleo de su división

– es algo que omitió en reporte – la mujer había borrado su sonrisa ante la respuesta del capitán – y definitivamente podría ser de importancia para el departamento de investigación del seireitei

– no lo creo – respondió escuetamente el capitán

– con algo así podríamos crear aparatos que nos permitieran usar ese reiatsu almacenado en momentos de importancia – insistió Okami

– no dejaré que se use para crear baterías – respondió nuevamente el capitán sin prestarle del todo su atención

– a falta de su cooperación creo que investigare por mi cuenta – dijo la mujer y salió de la oficina

– como sea – el capitán siguió con lo suyo

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo**

 **Después** **de mucho, mucho tiempo, estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo**

 **Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, no esta completo y espero no se molesten conmigo por eso**

 **Hubo un problemilla que trajo consigo algunas** **consecuencias**

 **Después** **de una diferencia de opiniones con mi marido, llegamos a un acuerdo que repercutio en varios aspectos de mi vida, entre ellas el hecho de que no puedo publicar en este espacio mis capítulos completos, se preguntaran que tiene que ver el hecho de no poder publicarlos aqui y en mi blog si, bueno pues la cuestión es un poco complicada de explicar jeje**

 **Espero que puedan seguir dejándome sus comentarios, ya sea aquí o en mi blog, siempre me gusta leerlos y saber que les parecen mis escritos**

 **se despide Sue**

 **visiten mi blog para leer el cap completo**

 **sueuzumaki . blogspot . mx**


End file.
